814
Fearing that Jamison will die if Count Petofi dies, Barnabas decides to give the hand to Aristede and Petofi. Synopsis : The year is 1897 at the great estate of Collinwood, and this night a storm has blown up quickly over the dark sea. And in the main house, another storm rages, for this is a night of treachery and deceit. A possessed child has been sent to find the missing magical hand that will restore a dying man to life. And now that he has taken the hand from its hiding place, he must fight the weakness he is beginning to feel, and save not only the dying man, but himself. Jamison collapses in the forest, and is found by Quentin. Quentin takes the box away from Jamison and opens it to discover the hand. Jamison falls down in a faint. Aristede waits with Count Petofi for Jamison to arrive and wonders what has happened. Quentin takes both the hand and the unconscious Jamison to Barnabas. Barnabas and Quentin reluctantly decide to give the hand to Aristede and Petofi, to save Jamison and Quentin. Quentin tells Jamison that he is the only one he has ever loved. Barnabas gives the hand to Aristede. Barnabas talks to Aristede about his mission there failing if Jamison dies. After over an hour of waiting, Petofi emerges with his hand again attached to his body. Memorable quotes : Aristede: What will I do without Victor? I will have to think for myself. ---- : Quentin: (to Jamison) You are the only one I have ever loved. ---- : Aristede: The hand knows what it must do. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Thayer David as Count Petofi * Michael Stroka as Aristede * David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * Count Petofi's curse began in the forest of Oshdan. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jamison: I must get to him; Aristede: We have no time; Quentin: He's dying. * TIMELINE: It's been over an hour since Count Petofi was reunited with the hand. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Quentin leaps to help Jamison up, the "ground" slides underfoot. * After Quentin finds Jamison with the box containing the right hand of Count Petofi, there is a scene at the abandoned old mill where Aristede is pondering his future. When he enters the room where Count Petofi is lying in suspended animation, not only does Count Petofi's gloved left hand move down to the side of his body and then up to his chest, but his bare right hand is also momentarily visible. In a subsequent scene, Petofi also moves his left hand from his side to his chest. * In the old mill, the camera shows a wider area than it should, and we can see that the staircase only has about 8 steps and is around 5 feet high, it leads nowhere. * When the second scene with Quentin at Jamison's side starts, his eyes are open despite the fact that he is meant to be unconscious. Realizing the scene has begun, David Henesy immediately closes his eyes. * When Barnabas starts to leave to give the hand to Aristede, he forgets to pick up the box for a second, then swings back to pick it up. * In the old mill, when Aristede walks out of the back room with Petofi in it, the microphone doesn’t pick up his first few words to Barnabas. We only see his lips move. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 814 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 814 - Another Thing ComingCategory:Dark Shadows episodes